Hauntingly Alluring
by omonoi
Summary: This summer before Okuda enters her last year in highschool, she promises herself that she will devote her entire attention to scouring colleges and scholarships, that is until she falls into from it unusual adventures with her friends-but during the duration of her summer, she encounters a certain red head. [ Karma Akabane x Manami Okuda ]
1. Late Night Surprises (Part 1)

**Hey there! It's been awhile, some of you may remember me, but if you don't that's okay! I was never really active here, but I am back at again with another fanfic. But this time it is written for an anime show, Assassination Classroom. I actually finished the anime not too long ago and I absolutely love it, I actually find the anime incredibly good! (Even though I never read the manga for it.) If you guys haven't heard of it, please go check it out, I am sure once you read it / watch it, you will instantly be captivated by it**

 **For the longest time, I've been wanting to write a Karma Akabane x Okuda Manami fanfic. ; v ;**

 **Ever since I read fanfictions of those two, my love for the pair has increased dramatically, which has caused me wanting to write a fanfic.** **I hope you enjoy reading! My writing is pretty sloppy right now (due to not writing as often.) If you guys could, please point out the mistakes I've written. It would mean a lot!**

 **There might be some OOC, but please bare with me, I am trying my best to keep them in character.** **If you do notice that, please do tell me ASAP! I will try my best to fix it. ; AA ;**

* * *

[Okuda POV]

I gently subconsciously gnaw on my bottom lip as I furiously typed on my keyboard, it felt as if my fingers were waterfalls, consistently flowing with words. I take a quick glance as to what I have so far on the document and my eyes widen in astonishment, I have already written half a page and I only started eight minutes ago. I stopped typing and softly rest my open palms on top of the keyboard, I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully, "You can do it Manami, all you need ts one page." I momentarily take some deep breaths and resume into typing.

The only thing I could hear in the room was the sound of multitude of buttons being pressed down and a quiet melody oozing out from my throat, this is the type of atmosphere that I have always enjoyed in-taking the presence of because it simply intensifies my focus into what I am working on, because there isn't any distractions in the way, but to some, they may need music playing or have a drama show broadcasting on a television, but for me, this is just perfect. As I tear my eyes away from the document for a moment, I check the clock on the bottom right of my monitor, my mouth gaped ever so slightly, "Whaa, it's already 10:30pm?" I hovered my eyes back to the primary source on my screen, which is the word document I have been writing my short essay for a written scholarship. I lift my right hand and used my middle finger to gently prop up the bridge of my spectacles and resume placing them back onto the black keyboard.

"I will quickly finish this essay and revise it tomorrow." I curl my fingers slightly and begin typing.

This entire summer, I planned on devoting my entire attention into scouring for colleges and scholarships, since I will be entering my last year of high school after this summer and knowing me, I won't really have much time to invest into scavenger hunting for colleges and scholarships. I already have a career in mind that I want to pursue, which is being a researcher, I have always had a love for science. Science has always been is a vital element to life, science is a tool I use to understand the world around me, it provides logic and sense in what might otherwise seem chaotic.

There's the act of finding those answers to unanswered questions, as to why are things like that, or as to why are things aren't like that, putting the methods of science into action, that I find more fascinating than any bit of fiction. There are astronomers who uses telescopes to peer back in time. Biologist who discovers new species in both familiar and faraway places and struggle to figure out how to save others from extinction. Science is often, simply, fun.

Science is the torch that refrains us out of the dark ages. It may not always solve all of our problems, but it usually shed us the path to the solutions. And the more we know, the more questions we find. It's a never-ending search for answers that will continue for as long as the human race exists.

I can talk for hours about science and I will still have more things to say. Science offers me tremendous amount pleasure that I cannot fathom.

An abrupt vibrations occurs on the left side of my desk causing me to inhale sharply and quickly look as to what source caused the vibration, a name appears on top of my phone, _Kaede Kayano,_ I stopped typing and slowly reach for my phone and grip on it with both of my hands. 'Why is Kaede calling at this hour?' I gently press the "answer" button on the screen and place the phone onto my right ear.

"I didn't think Manami would be one to stay up late." teased Kaede.

"I d-don't, Kaede!" I blurted out and quickly glance at my monitor, "I-It's just that I'm working on a w-written scholarship."

A soft chuckle erupted from Kaede, "Manami, don't you realize it's summer vacation?" I sighed and closed my eyes, "Yes, I know, but I promised myself to focus looking for colleges and scholarships."

"That's _Manami-chan_ " said Kaede in a playful tone.

"W-What's that suppose to mean?"

Kaede just responded with a giggle, "Nothing, nothing."

I pouted and rested my hand onto my lap, "It's almost 11pm Kaede-chan, why did you decide to call me at this hour?"

I heard her inhale deeply, "I do not care what you say, Manami. But you, Yukiko, and I are going to go on a late night swim at the beach _and_ before you say anything, I am already on my way to your place with Yukiko on the passenger side." I quickly grip my phone with both my hands, "B-But, Kaede, I told you I am devoting my entire summer to colleg-"

"I know Manami." asserted Kaede in soft tone, "But when has the three of us really hanged out? I mean yeah we would _sometimes_ kick it at school during lunch and a bit after school, but overall, we have never really hang out. So this summer I promise all three of us will have a kick ass adventure" I slowly lean back into the cushion of my swivel chair, _'that's true to what Kaede-chan is saying, but I have been planning this out college and scholarships for months.'_

"Don't worry Manami, Yukiko and I won't take too much time away from your scavenger hunt, since we're very aware how much this means to you."

My eyes widens in shock, "You promise?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah we promise." said Kaede and Yukiko in unison. I smiled to myself and tuck in my knees close to my chest, "When will you guys be arriving?"

"In about 20 minutes, so you better get working on that essay."

"Okay, I will be seeing you guys in 20 minutes." I pulled my phone away from my ear and tapped the "end call" button. I pursed my lips and exhaled softly, causing my bangs to be blown up. "I am way too easy to be influenced." I set my phone down onto my wooden desk and began typing away on my keyboard. 'Just two sentences left and I will be done', I gleamed happily to myself.

* * *

" _Bzz, Bzz, Bzz."_

I looked over to my phone to see who is calling me, _Yukiko Kanzaki._

I picked up my phone and set it onto my left ear, "We're here, Manami, can you please open up your door?" questioned Yukiko. "O-Oh, okay. Let me go open up the door for you guys."

The call soon ended and I lifted myself off from my chair, dragging my feet to a pair of white slippers that is at the end of my bed and sliding both of my feet into the soft plush. I tapped my feet onto the ground to make my feet more snuggled up within the slippers.

I proceeded down the dark hall way while looking straight ahead. The apartment wasn't completely dark, but the only part of the place that is brightest is the kitchen, I would usually leave the curtain open and let the moon cast its way into it. As I shuffle my way down the hall, the closer I approached the front door, the louder the chattering increased behind the door and I could tell those voices belong to Kaede and Yukiko. I turned a right at the end of the hall and quickly walk towards the front door.

I twist the bronze lock to the right and use both of my hands to pull the door open. A pair of heads quickly turn to my direction and I was suddenly flashed with a wide grin and a gentle smile.

"Took you long enough to open the door, Manami." Spoke the green head. The raven haired girl eyed me up and down, and began giggling quietly, "What a lovely attire you are wearing, Manami."

I bent my head to the right in confusion and gave her a quizzical look, "What so lovely about my attire, Yukiko?" Kaede eyes widens and gasped loudly, "Manami, when did you begin wearing those type of clothing?"

I look down to what I was wearing and I have completely forgotten I was wearing a cropped knit navy turtleneck sweater and a pair of black sleeping shorts with lace stitched on the hem. I quickly look up to them and felt my cheeks burning up.

"L-Let me explain, I w-will never wear these type of revealing clothes in p-public, I will only w-wear these at home." I fidget at the hem of my sweater and tightly press my lips together.

"That's fine Manami, we just did not expect you wear to those types of _clothing_." said Kaede.

"It actually looks really good on you~" teased Yukiko as she reached over and rubbed my arm.

"T-Thank you.." I quickly changed the topic, "You guys should come inside, I will make some tea for you." I gently pulled onto their sleeves and walked them into the apartment. "You don't have to make us tea, Manami, we're going to the beach remember?" questioned Yukiko. I closed the door behind them and twisted the lock.

I blinked a few times, "O-Oh yeah, I guess that just slipped away from my mind." I turned around to face them and I see Kaede rolling her eyes in disbelief while smiling and Yukiko just let out a small laughter, "That's Manami-Chan." they both said simultaneously.

"You finished packing?" They asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"You finished writing your essay?"

I shake my head up and down causing my braids to slightly bounce, "Yes."

"Well there's one more thing we need to accomplish." Yukiko said while putting her hand up with one finger sticking out, she looked at me intensely causing me to feel slightly imitated. As I was about to hesitantly ask, Kaede suddenly clasp her hands together, "Snacks." her eyes was glistening with joy like a young child that is about to go shopping for candy.

We are 17 year olds that is about to graduate high school, but when we're together, it feels as though we never aged from our junior high selves.

* * *

' _I really should've stayed home, I really really should've stayed home.'_ I watch as my sandals walk forward, since I was too embarrass to look up. "Hey don't look so down, we're here with you, Manami." said Kaede. _'It wasn't that I was scared to walk to the convenience store by myself at night, it is what I am currently wearing right now.'_

I was still wearing my cropped knit navy turtleneck sweater and black sleeping shorts,with some black flip flops. I fiddled with one of my braids and continue looking down at the ground. "I-It's not that, it is j-j-just w-what I a-am wearing in public." I gulped thickly.

Yukiko hooked her arm around my left arm, "Don't worry Manami-chan, it's late out, there won't be many people around." Kaede nods her head in agreement, "Plus we will only be out for a short moment, we're only just going to grab some snacks and head back to your place."

"And you're not the only one wearing something pretty revealing." Said Yukiko.

Yukiko's raven hair was gently pressed against her back, she was just simply wearing a baby-powder color summer dress, the dress hugged her chest area quite tightly and the bottom portion flowed freely, she paired the outfit with some white platform sandals.

As for Kaede she no longer had her emerald colored hair nor was it tied in pigtails, her locks are now dark brown and is down to her lower back. She wore white ribbed crop top pairing it off with some light denim high-waisted shorts and with some black converse that has a small hole on the side.

Kaede places her open palm underneath my chin and and pushes my head up from looking at the ground, "Manami-chan, it's really okay, nothing will happen, just trust us." she assured, Kaede gently pats my cheek and resumes putting her arm down. I take a deep breath, "S-Sorry for overreacting, I am just not used to wearing something this revealing." I tug on the hem of my shorts.

"Well it's now summer, so you better get used to wearing it~" said Kaede, "and Yukiko and I will make sure you will, because we do not want you to be getting hyperthermia."

Yukiko gently tugs on my arm, "Don't worry, we won't force you to wear anything too revealing, since we're aware you are not used to it." She smiles at me sweetly.

"Yukiko! Why'd you say that? I really wanted Manami to start wearing clothes a bit more revealing~!" Listening to this conversation just simply fueled up my temperature and causing me to become more redder. "G-Guys, thank you for your consideration. But t-this is just clothes we're talking about, n-no need to get so worked up about it." I gently pulled down the hem of my sweater since I was feeling quite uncomfortable.

Kaede just snickers, "I am only teasing with you, Manami. You wear whatever clothes you desire."

We continue walking down the concrete sidewalk, there were some people walking around, but not much, most of them are probably coming from work or just taking a night stroll. But despite that there weren't many people, most who we crossed path eyed us up and down, which made me feel more conscious about how I appear.

It was a peaceful night, the only sound that I could hear is Yukiko's and Kaede's conversation and the sound of moving automobiles in the distance. As we came closer to the convenience store, the text on top of the store gradually becomes larger, _Family Mart_. I just happened to work there as a part-time job, the pay for it is actually pretty decent, considering it's only part time. I am not working because I'm struggling financially, but I just want to earn a few more money for college and as well for other necessities.

"Manami, what are you contemplating so hard about?" Kaede broke my train of thoughts, I glance at both of my friend's faces and they just simply had a perplexed expression on their face. "Oh, i-it was nothing." It finally registered in my mind that we were standing at our destination, _'I've must've suddenly stopped walking while I was thinking.'_

"If you really say so, Manami-chan" says Yukiko, she unhooks my arm and walk towards to the transparent doors, "Let's hurry up and get some snacks."

Kaede and I soon follow her into the convenience store and instantly was splashed with an aroma of coffee beans. Inside the store it was pretty chilled, due to the air conditioner that is on. I saw that Kaede has already left by my side, I turned to look to my right and spotted a familiar boy wearing a blue polo button up with his hazel eyes fixating on the cash register, which happens to be Jin, my co-worker, he looks away from the cash register and moves his eyes to the entrance of the store, his eyes soon planted onto me and quickly glanced at Kaede, he raised a brow at me.

"Okuda-chan, why are you up at this hour? Aren't you usually asleep by this time?"

"Y-Yeah, but my friends decides to drag me into their little adventure and we're here to just p-pick up some snacks." I pursed my lips and begin fidgeting on the sleeve of my sweater. "Is that so? Well take your time picking some snacks." Jin said sincerely.

I smiled at him and bow down, I proceeded to walk into the chip aisle, there were numerous of variety colorful chip bags, all were in different sizes and shapes, some chips were shrimp flavor, some were your simple salted potato chip, and some had bizarre flavors. I was in the aisle by myself, as Kaede and Yukiko were searching for their own snacks. I stood in front of the rows of chips and tapped my lips, thinking as to what chips should I choose. I slowly paced myself up and down the aisle, carefully looking at each chip bag. I never really had a favorite chip flavor, since I myself barely ate chips.

I decided to choose my to go-to chip, which was your simple salted flavor potato chip. I grabbed three of the mini chip bags, since I wanted Kaede and Yukiko to have their own as well.

I exited the chip aisle and I was able to spot Yukiko and Kaede right away, Kaede was hunched over the aisle where there was array of pudding, I noticed Yukiko shoulders was quaking with the back of her hand on her mouth as she's holding sandwiches in plastic containers and candies, as I walk over to them, I realized that Yukiko was silently laughing to herself because Kaede was salivating over the various puddings. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"You do not understand, Yukiko, there are so many puddings and I do not know which ones I should choose." said Kaede as she analyzes each pudding. "Why don't you just pick what you normally choose?" suggest Yukiko. Kaede removes her eyes from pudding and directs her attention to Yukiko and pouts, "I know, but I really want to try something different this time."

I interjected, "We can always come back and get some, Kaede-chan."

That seem to ring a bell to her, because then she suddenly begin grabbing multitude of pudding. She then straightens up her back and look at Yukiko and I. "Do you guys think we need more?"

I awkwardly laugh, "K-Kaede, I believe that is more than enough." Yukiko had her arms crossed and points at the puddings with her index finger, "Plus, I'm sure you won't be able to finish them all."

Kaede gasp dramatically, "Do you even _**know**_ me, Yukiko?" she asked rhetorically. Kaede hugs the puddings tightly,. "Yes I know you and I know that is a lot of pudding."

Kaede puffs her cheeks and whips head away from Yukiko, she began walking away towards to the cash register, Yukiko smiles awkwardly at me and shrugs. We both began trailing behind Kaede, I pulled my phone out from sleeping shorts and checked the time on my phone, I click the on button on the side of my phone and the screen blinks 12:34am. I blinked quickly, as if I am not believing to what I am seeing.

I sighed quietly to myself and shove the digital device into my pocket. I place my chips alongside with Kaede's and Yukiko's belongings, our pile included turkey sandwiches, salted potato chips, soft-chewing candies and different flavors of pudding.

"Will that be all, ladies?" asked Jin, "Yes" we all said in unison. Jin picked up each of items carefully and began scanning them. Kaede looks at both of us, "It's on me, I was the one that brought you guys out." I panicked a bit and look at Kaede, "A-Are you really sure? I m-mean this is a lot, plus I have d-discou-" She shushes by putting a finger my mouth.

"I said I got it, didn't I? Plus this is my money, not yours, Minami" Kaede retreats her hands back and looks away from me. "Don't worry about it, Nanami. You can cover us next time." said Yukiko as she smiled tenderly towards me. I have always had a tendency to feel guilty when it comes to people paying for me, Since I know they work really hard for it and I believe that they should be spending it on something.. _better_.

"That'll be 960 yen." said Jin.

Kaede pulls out a pale-yellow small pouch from her short's pocket, she then unzips it and pulls out the money. Kaede hands it out to Jin and he swiftly snatches it from her hand, then inserting it into the cash register. "You guys need a receipt?" Jin eyes at us. "No thank you." answered Kaede.

Jin places our snacks into the bag and then ties the plastic white bag's handles into small bunny ears. He gently holds the bottom while gripping onto the ears of the bag. "Thank you for shopping, have fun on your late night adventure." he smiles to us. "Thank you, Jin. Be safe when you head back home." I said to him as I was looking at his hazel eyes. He sheepishly rubs the nape of his neck, "Thanks Okuda-chan."

I reach over to grab the plastic bag and said my good-bye to Jin. The three of us exited the convenience store, I looked down into the bag to see how much items was purchashed.

"Manami be careful!"

"Woah, watch where you're going Manami!" .

I take a look to both sides of me and realized that they weren't at neither side of me, I looked behind me as I was walking, both of their faces was in utter shock, as if something unbelievable occurred. I was about to ask what happened, but I soon was collided into something that was solid, causing me tumble backward, but before I could come in contact with the concrete floor, a firm grip held onto my right arm pulling me back up. Before I saw who I crashed into, I automatically bow up and down repetitively, "M-My s-sincerest apologies, I-I wasn't wa-watching where I was g-going, which I-I should h-ha-"

"That's fine, but please watch where you were going, _Okuda-san_ " said a gentle masculine voice. I instantaneously stopped bowing and my breathing hitched, ' _This voice sounds way too familiar..could it be..',_ This voice certainly sounded like a familiar red-head. I quickly fix my posture to see who's voiced it belong to. There were pair of Mercury orbs that was drilled down into mine. I felt a rush of warmth engulfing my entire face, my lips began to quiver as I parted them apart. _'It's those eyes that I haven't seen in two years.'_

"K-Karma-kun?!"

"Long time no see, Okuda-san." smirked the redhead, he was still staring intensely into my orbs, as if it is the most fascinating thing he has ever seen and in the current spot where he was standing, it makes it look like his eyes is glistening. I couldn't avert my eyes from him, it is as if his eyes has captured mine and forbidden it to look away. There was a moment of silent as I was trying to search for my voice.

I gulped thickly and blinked a few times, "I-It has, K-Karma-kun."

"You are still clumsy as always." Karma stated with a smile on his face, he loosens his grip on my arm and raises his hand to gently push my glasses up. "Okuda-san, you should always watch where you're going." Karma slowly pulls away his hand and accidentally brushing it against my redden cheek.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you, Akabane." said the voice behind me,

"Oi! Long time no see Kayano, same goes for you Kanzaki!"

The three of them soon began having a conversing-I tried to concentrate to their converation, but my eyes was fixated on Karma's frame.

I realized that Karma-kun has grew tremendously, the top of my head was at the height as to where his shoulders are. His get-up was pretty unusual to see, since I mostly seen him in his Kunugigaoka Junior High school school uniform, he wore a simple black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and dark charcoal drop-crotch sweatpants, pairing it with some red sandals.Karma's bangs was no longer on sprayed against his forehead, but instead it is swept to right with his forehead showing.

Karma's arms were no longer as lanky as before, it's now slightly toned. I eyed my way down his pale forearm, looking at his pulsing veins that's popping out slightly from his wrist and into his hand. His hand no longer looked like it belong to a middle schooler boy, it now looked like it belongs to a man. It was much more larger and appeared more rugged.

"Okuda-san.", I gasped loudly and slapped my mouth. _'Oh no.',_ I didn't realize I was openly checking Karma Akabane out.

I slowly look up and my eyes once again encounters a pair of mercury orbs. But the way he looking at me was shocking, his eyes were half lidded pairing along with a satisfying smirk plastered onto his face. "I wasn't aware that Okuda-san was one to check someone out so nonchalant." Karma said huskily. I squeaked and tore my eyes away from his, "I-It's n-not w-what you t-think, Karma-kun." I said meekly, my eyes frantically looked left and right."

"Oh it is what it looks like, Manami-chan~." teased Yukiko.

"I'm with Yukiko on this, no person stare at someone like _**that**_ , unless they find them extremely attractive." chimed Kaede.

Karma kicks his head back in laughter, "G-Guys, I think you should quit it with the teasing, Okuda-san's face is beginning to turn redder than my hair." his voice laced with laughter, I pouted at Karma and clench the plastic bag tightly, "K-Karma-kun!" I whined

"Hey, it's perfectly okay if you find me attractive, Okuda-san~." teased Karma, before I could react he bends down and leans in close to my face with that dumb smirk of his, "It is not a crime to think so." My eyes widens in shock due the proximity Karma's face is facing mine, I immediately move my eyes away from his and shakily fidget with the hem of my sweater while gripping onto the bag. _'What is up with all these surprises today?'_

"Akabane, you're the one that should quit it with the teasing." Kaede warned.

"Manami has been nervous enough today." Yukiko adding on to what Kaede's had said.

"Oh really? Mind enlightening me about it?" curiously asked Karma.

"Just look at what she is wearing." Kaede said loudly.

I panicked and quickly try to hide what I was wearing with the small plastic bag. "I-I j-just don't like re-revealing too much s-skin in public." I felt Karma's eyes roaming all over my frame and my body began uncomfortable moving around, attempting to shake off his eyes on me, "It's looks nice." Karma blurts out nonchalantly.

My breathing hitched and my heartbeat begins pounding rapidly, _'I really really should've stayed home.'_

* * *

This night was full of surprises, such as me getting dragged out to have a late night adventure with my friends and colliding into a certain red-head and thinking about _him_ , it causes my heart to tremble.

My anxiety was sky rocketing to the point where I never thought it could ever reach. Every step I take, the shakiness never fail to cease from my legs. _'Calm down, Manami, you're finally away from_ _ **him**_ _.'_

As Kaede, Yukiko, and I walk back home, they both discuss what happened back the convenience store, especially the surprise encounter we had when we left the store, I tried to mute them out, but every time the name, "Karma" is thrown out, my ears instantly perks up.

" _It's looks nice."_ echoed through my mind _,_ I instantly feel the familiar heat resurface my cheeks _._ I gently place my right palm on my cheek while gripping onto the plastic bag and my cellular device with my other hand. I attempted to calm myself down by taking few deeps breath and when I felt that I calmed down a bit, I decided to use my phone, as I look down at it and push down the on button, I accidentally swipe the lock screen unlock and I instantly regretted it because a name read, "Karma Akabane" was on the contact's profile. _'How can I forget that I got Karma's number?'_

I didn't realize that my hand was trembling while holding my phone and my eyes intensely staring down at the screen, and because of that, it brought some unwanted attention.

"So you gonna call him or what?" asked Kaede.

* * *

 **There it is for the first chapter! Originally I was planning to make to make this chapter the entire first arc, but I decided to cut it into two pieces, since I am not used to typing a really looooooonnnnnggg chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week or before the month ends. (I am trying to get back into writing, so it may take some time for the next chapter to be released.)**

 **I never written this much for just one chapter and boy did it take awhile. Regardless, I did enjoy writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well! ; v ; If you did, please comment down what part did you enjoy the most!**

 **I decided to use the hair style that Class-E had when they graduated/grown up-which explains why Karma's hair is swept to the side and as well for Kaede's hair color. But don't worry to those that is not a fond of Karma's new hairstyle, I will just be switching his junior high and graduated hair look. ; v ;**

 **I am planning on dedicating a song for each chapter, but not for the first chapter, since I am not exactly what song would be fitting for this chapter. If you guys have an idea, please inform me about it!**

 **Thank you so much for taking your time off to read my story, please leave a review!**

 **\- See you guys later!**

 **\- Cloud**


	2. Late Night Surprises (Part 2)

**.: ch.2 :.**

 _ **Song of the chapter**_ :

Hayley Kiyoko - Rich Youth

* * *

 **animeandmangafangirl** : Ahh, I am so glad you are enjoying it!

 **KokoLockhart** : Hahah, same here! I honestly found this ship not too long ago and I just instantly fell in love with it.

 **horrorfans18** : Thank you so much! Honestly I was pretty apprehensive about the setting I was going for, but I decided to just go for it. I am very glad that you are enjoying the story! ; v ;

 **PuppyLoveCharm** : Oh my! Thank you so much. Well here's the update, I hope that suffices. (I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will work on it as soon as I can!)

 **I12Bfree** : Oh my gosh, thank you! Haha, read the story to answer your first question, as for the second, yes other former Class-E will be appearing in this story, but that will be much later. [:

 **Litari Kisaru** : Thank you very much! Yes Karma and Manami hasn't seen/spoken to each other ever since they graduated from junior high. But they will be seeing each other much more often now~.

* * *

[Okuda POV]

I walked up the light colored cement apartment complex stairs and then towards my apartment, I inserted the metal key into the lock and effortlessly turn the key to unlock my immensely tall steel door, pushing it inside the home.

The apartment I live in is fairly small, which coincidentally is perfect for me because I live alone-if it weren't for my persuasive reasonings, I wouldn't be living here in Tokyo nor living alone. My parents is currently residing in Kyoto due to business, my father is currently a heart surgeon working in a prestigious hospital, while my mother sous chef at a fairly popular sushi restaurant, they weren't exactly fond of my decision wanting to stay in Tokyo, because they feel that I am not capable on taking care of myself while they're gone, however, with persistence and persuasion, I was able to obtain their approval but they were still _a smidge bit_ weary about it.

"We're finally back.~" Kaede breathed out happily while entering into my apartment with Yukiko, they both discard their shoes near the wall and Kaede then looked at me and waved her right hand in motion, "Go on and gather your things, because we will be leaving as soon as you're done.". I nodded and removed my shoe near theirs and walked my way to my bedroom, I flip the switch on, which immediately brighten up my room, my attention was captured to the object that is sitting on my bad. I move towards it and unzip the top, so I can see what is within the bag.

I hovered my eyes each items and when I hovered over a certain piece, I felt my cheeks warming up, it was a two piece bikini that Yukiko gifted me as a birthday present, I never worn it before, since I do not go to beach often nor it is something I would wear for the public to see. I contemplated momentarily if I should bring this or not, since I could just wear a tank top and some shorts, I shaked my head and just zip the lid of my worn-out saggy backpack, I hooked my hand onto the handle and pull the bag towards me, I go over and turn off the lights then closing my bedroom door.

I exhaled softly and close my eyelids, _'I pray that no one is that beach, but just us three'_

* * *

"You should text him back, it's not polite to leave him hanging, Manami." cooed my raven haired friend as she looks at me behind her seat. I twiddle the end of my braid and look at the illuminating device in my hand, "B-But what should I say?"

"Tell him exactly this, "thank you, Karma-kun, I will and of course the time is suitable for me." interjected Kaede

"Why would you think I would agree to this?"

"No need to even argue, Manami. We all know you're going to say yes."

Yukiko giggled at Kaede's statement and I sat there speechless, I opened my mouth to retort, but just end up closing it and purse my lips. _'She's right.'_

I look down at my phone and gently run my thumb over the text bubble, as if I was trying to erase those words. I re-read the texts for the sixth time, _"It was nice to see you again, Okuda-san."_ I then slowly scroll down, " _Hope you have fun with your small adventure_.", I smiled to myself, ' _How kind of Karma-kun to say that_.', I scrolled down to the last message, " _Remember, please inform me if you agree with my proposal or if the time isn't suitable for you."_. I bit down on my bottom lip and set my phone's screen down on my lap.

"I will a-answer his text later." I murmured.

"You better." They both said simultaneously.

There was a moment of silent and I was about to break the silence, I hear Yukiko snicker.

"I remember when we were all in Class-E, I would always see Manami and Karma eat their lunch on the footsteps in front of the school~" Kaede gasp, "Oohh yeaah, Karma would always try to pick at Manami's food and she would just end up feeding him bits of her food."

My mouth hangs open slightly and I feel the familiar heat resurfacing on my cheeks, "Were you guys spying on u-us?" I frantically look at them both.

"C'mon Manami, you guys were literally right in front of the school and it is not hard to spot you guys sitting out there." Kaede said matter of factly.

"It wasn't only just us that witnessed you and Karma eating lunch together, it was also the entire class." Yukiko turned her head behind the seat with a innocent smile. I sink into my seat and fiddle with the hem of my sweater. _'Why are they bringing this up now?'_

"I really thought that no one would n-notice…" I mumbled out quietly. "No need to be embarrassed, Manami-chan. You guys actually looked pretty cute together~." Yukiko putting up two fingers to emphasize her point.

Kaede's right hand suddenly lets go of the steering wheel and points up one finger, like she remember something important, "Even _Korosensei_ thought so too, he even believed that you guys are a perfect match."

Once I heard Korosensei fall from Kaede's lips, a wave of emotions crashes down onto me, it's as if someone poured a bucket of water onto my head. The car ride atmosphere suddenly alters and the car ride became silent. Kaede dryly laughs, "I'm sure that yellow octopus is watching down on us while taking notes." Yukiko hums a _"mhm"_.

My lips formed into a small smile and turn my head slowly to the window. I can slightly see the reflection of my expression that I was wearing, it was mixed with a frown and a smile.

I could easily say that Korosensei has made a huge impact on my life and he is actually the very few people that did. I remember I was pretty skeptical about him at first, since he was a yellow slithery creature and that was my first time witnessing a creature talk, but as time went by, I began perceiving him less of an odd creature, but an actual teacher. I remember he and I would sometime stay after school and Korosensei would aid me while I create chemicals that could kill him, I find it pretty strange that he wanted to assist on such task, but he did not pay much mind but had pleasure in helping me.

Not only he has helped me creating chemicals, but as well aiding in my confidence, I have always been a timid girl when I was younger and it was extremely difficult for me to make friends. But with Korosensei encouragement, helpful character, and techniques that forced me to be out of my comfort zone, I was able to make friends in Class-E. I would still consider myself pretty bashful to this day, but I believe it is not as severe it was back then.

I feel my eyes watering and quickly blink to refrain them from falling, I attempt to fixate my attention on the outside world behind the window. It was completely dark, you could hardly see the outline of the objects and when a street lamp or vehicle passes by, things only became visible temporary, but soon disintegrates into the darkness. I hear a conversation being exchange within this moving car, I try to concentrate on the conversation, but my ears are interpreting as incoherent murmurs.

Before I knew it, my eyes slowly shuts itself down and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I felt something shaking my right arm, _"Manami wake up, we're here."_ , I quietly groan and my eyes slowly flutter open, I see Kaede standing in front of me with a smile. "Took you long enough." She loosens my arm and grabs a strand of hair that was on her cheek places it behind her hair her ear.

I gently rub my eyes and tiredly yawns, "How long have you tried waking me up?" I inquired slightly groggy. " _Mmm_ , not too long. We just got here." Kaede answered

I nodded and unbuckle my seatbelt, I noticed my phone was still on my lap, I quickly check the time and it was 1:48am. _'Wow no wonder I fell asleep.'_. I grabbed my phone and I turn to my left to grab my other items, but for some reason, they weren't there. "We've already gotten all of our things and place them outside, Manami." Kaede stated. I got out of the car and began stretching my arms up while closing my eyes, _"Mmmm…"_ I place my arms back down and see that Kaede and Yukiko waiting for me with some of the items in their arms.

I walk my way towards the small pile of items and picked them all up. "Are you girls ready?" Yukiko asked while smiling at Kaede and I. I nod my head up and down while smiling and Kaede answers, "Yup.". Yukiko brings her car keys up and clicks the button to lock all of the doors securely.

We began walking away the car and I follow where my two friends are heading, I realize that I didn't ask what beach we were at, "Hey guys, I was wondering what beach are we at."

"Odaiba beach." answered Yukiko. "Don't you recognize this place, Manami-chan?"

I shaked my head 'no', "Mm-mm. I believe not." I hear Kaede gasp loudly, "Are you serious? This entire time you've been living in Tokyo and you've never been here?"

I blink a few times and smile awkwardly at her, "Y-Yes I'm serious, Kaede, I d-don't go to beaches often."

"Well you're going to love it, Manami~" Yukiko gently nudges my arm with her elbow. "How can you be so sure about it?" I raised a brow at her, she just smiles, "I just know."

I playfully rolls my eyes while smiling and I turn my head straight forward, and as to my surprise, we were already at the beach. I noticed that on the left side there vast of tall and short buildings and as for the right, there was the beach, because of the buildings being pretty close to the beach, some of the lights that was coming from there was slightly casting its brightness onto the beach, causing the water to glisten and just simply making the beach slightly glowing. To "exaggerate" _a bit_ , it was honestly breathtaking.

My mouth was gaped open, I slowly rotated my head left to right, trying to take in all what I am looking at. "I would close my mouth, I wouldn't want any bugs going in." I turned to Kaede and she just had a silly grin engulfing her entire face. I felt my hand clasp into another hand, causing me to gasp. "C'mon, let's go look for a spot to put our stuff down." Yukiko drags me and with my slow reaction, I stumbled a bit behind her, but i soon was able to walk properly.

As we walked, I looked around with astonishment, like a kid venturing through a candy store. I didn't know things looked very pretty when it was night-time. It didn't really shocked me that no one was outside, but the three of us and I didn't mind it, since it feels like we're the only ones on earth. ' _This isn't too bad_.' I smiled to myself.

"See, I told you, you would like it." said Yukiko breaking my train of thoughts. I look at her and nodded up and down quickly, "I really do." I feel a pair of hands place on both side of my cheeks, gently squishing them both together, "Aww Manami, what a cute expression you have~" cooed Kaede. I flinched slightly and blush furiously, "W-What are you doing, Kaede?" I stared at her bewilderedly. She responded with a chuckle and let's go of my cheeks, "I just hardly see you this amazed about something that is not related to science."

"I d-do get amazed by other things besides science!" I protested. Kaede just crossed her arms and scoff. "That's pretty hard to believe~."

I sighed softly while slouching my back slightly. "Let's just put stuff here." suggested Yukiko.

"Before we do that, let's use the beach towel to place our stuff on, so it prevents sand getting into our things." Yukiko places her things down and pulls out the towel from her floral beach bag, she then takes a few steps back and throw her arms up so it helps straighten the towel and gracefully lowers the towel onto the sand. It was big enough to seat for five people, there wasn't any extravagant designs but just simple horizontal baby blue lines.

We all begin to place all of our belongings onto the towel and I decided to sit down for a moment, I then see Kaede and Yukiko slowly stripping, Kaede turn her head to me and gave me a puzzled look, "Aren't you going to change, Manami?"

"O-Out here?" I frantically look around me and there was no one in sight, but just us three.

"Yeah, we can look away when you're changing." Kaede smiles sweetly at me.

I clench the beach towel into my hand, "W-Well, after you guys done changing, can one of you hold up a towel behind me, be-because I do n-not feel exactly comfortable changing in the open."

"I can do it, just give me a moment, Manami-chan." said Yukiko. I looked away as they began putting their bikini on, I watched as the waves slowly crashing down onto the shore, then slowly backing away, visibly showing the glistening damp sand. It wasn't completely dark due to the lights coming from the buildings behind us. I looked down at the sand, there was some broken small seashells, some were peeking out from the sand and some were just sitting on the sand.

"We're done changing, Manami." I whipped my head to where I heard the voice. I see that Yukiko was wear a pearl-colored bikini and as for Kaede was simply wearing a maroon bralette bikini.

"Well,,,? Get your butt up and change." I slowly stood up and went to go grab my bathing attire from my bag.

I see that Yukiko already had the another beach towel in her hands, I walk towards her while having the towel shield me behind. I began stripping down my sweater and shorts, I then soon discard my undergarments. I then slowly put on my bikini top and quickly put on bottom, I felt quite exposed wearing these, since I never wore a bikini in public. "I'm d-done, Yukiko."

I turned my body to them and I felt wind from the towel falling. "Oh my gosh...You're actually wearing it." Kaede has her mouth gape open while Yukiko had her hand on her mouth. They both shared similar facial expressions, shock. I slightly squirmed around due to their gazing eyes, I attempt to cover my chest area by crossing my arms.

I was wearing this navy flounce bikini that Kaede got for me on my 17th birthday, I never actually wore it, since I didn't think I would be going to the beach any time soon. "You look so pretty in it, Manami." Yukiko clasp her hands together and grins at me.

"We should've brought, Akabane with us to the beach." Kaede smirked devilishly at me while eyeing me up and down. My breath hitched, "I d-don't think that would've been a good idea.." I managed to say and I just see Kaede rolling her eyes playfully. "I'm sure if Karma was here, he would totally agree to what Yukiko said."

"I mean look at you, you honestly look ravishing in it."

Once again, my cheeks flared up and I just simply thank Kaede.

"W-We should just g-go swimming." I suggested while looking over at the crashing waves.

I see Yukiko start sprinting towards the body of water, "Last one there gott'a cook us breakfast~!" She looked at us behind with a huge smile, before I could process what was even going on, I see Kaede running too, I then finally come to a realization and began running too. But then I stop in my tracks to take off my glasses and untie my twin tails, I flip my hair behind my shoulder and resume running towards the water.

I saw that my friends was already in the water and I decided to jump in. I hustle myself towards the water, I then leaped into the air and slightly curling my body into a ball. _Splash_. The water gulped up my entire body and for that moment I was in there, everything felt so still and quiet. It was as if the entire globe went still. I soon resurfaced and I see that Kaede and Yukiko is soaking wet, I simply grinned at them.

Before I could react, Yukiko splashes loads of water towards my face and in am instinct I splash water back to her. " _Ohoho_ , watch it, Manami-chan." She then begins to repetitively slap the water towards my face, so I was constantly getting hit, I couldn't resist to burst out laughing and because of this, some of the liquids landed in my mouth. My back immediately shiver as it came in contact with the cold water, I then rotated my entire body 180 and I see that Kaede is splashing water towards me too.

"Guys, t-this is not fair!" I exclaimed, I then use my arms as a blockade to prevent the water striking me. In response, all I heard was light-heartedly giggles. I tried not to smile, but my lips kept itching to smile. I surrendered and just smiled merrily. I thought of a brilliant idea and just dropped myself within the water, I quickly went and tickled Kaede's legs, causing her to flinch and scream, I then made my way to Yukiko's legs and very gently pinches her thighs. I rose up and began triumphantly laughing, I soon felt my stomach aching slightly due to cackling so hard.

"It's not funny, Manami! I genuinely thought something pulled you into the water." whined Kaede "Yeah! It honestly scared us both!" exclaimed Yukiko, she then splashes the water against me. I just innocently smiled at both of them. tilting my head to the right vaguely and bring my fist to gently hit my head, " _Whoops_." I said sarcastically. Before I could ' _apologize'_ for my action, I felt a faint sting on my right shoulder and I see Yukiko rapidly swimming away.

"You're it!" I gasped loudly and I turned to face Kaede, but she was already swimming away from me. I decided to chase her down, as I approached closer to her I stretch my arm as far as I can to touch her back, but before my fingertips could touch her skin, she instantly dives within the water, causing me to stop. My brows furrowed together, I sink my hand into the water, assuming that she was there. But then I heard water splashing behind me, I whipped my head behind me, causing my hair to slap me right in the face. I winced slightly and I see that Kaede is already in far distance, I see that Yukiko swims towards her and they both turn their head towards me with a wide grin plastered on their face.

* * *

I drag my feet upon the damp sand while pushing my bangs back. "I never knew swimming could make you so tired to this extent." I exhaled heavily.

"But it was worth it" Kaede breathed out longingly.

" _Very_ worth it." Yukiko said tiredly.

I see my glasses and hair ties on the sand and retrieves them. I continue walk to our set-up and slowly set myself down onto the towel. I arch up my legs and stretch them out, gently placing my arms on top of my knees. I then stare out into the ocean while trying to catch my breath, my lips gradually curved into a smile, replaying the event that occurred recently. "Hey guys, we should take a picture together in front of the ocean."

"That's a good idea, Kaede-chan!"

I nodded in response, thinking that was a great idea.

"Let's use your phone, Manami. Since it has better quality than both of our phones." mentioned Kaede. I then pulled out my phone from my bag, turning it on, then clicking the camera icon. I lift my arm up into the sky.

I decided to scoot over to Yukiko who was sitting in the middle, so we could all be in the shot. Kaede then scoots over to the right side of her. I had my other hand resting on top of my thigh, I see that in my peripheral vision, that Yukiko had a peace sign and that Kaede just simply had the top of her hand placed under her chin.

"Say cheese everyone~." I said loudly.

We all said cheese in harmony and then a sudden flash appears. I blinked a few times after the flash, _'I can never get used to flash.'_ I then lower the camera so I can see how the photo turns out, Yukiko slightly leans into me to see it and I see that Kaede crawls her way to check iit out as well.

The picture looked great, Kaede was able to angle the camera perfectly, making the proportions look flawless, we were able to see the ocean in the background as well some of the sand. I noticed that none of us blinked, and that caught me by surprise, since we would take flash photos, one of us or all three of us eyes would be in paused in mid-blink. But in this photo we had huge smiles / grins on our faces, I accidently slipping out a giggle, since I also notice that our hair was very wild as well random strands of hair sticking onto our face.

"I will send you guys the photo later." I said, as I was about to put my phone away, Yukiko stops me. "Before you put your phone away, we should all take selfies."

Kaede gasp slightly, "Ohhh yeah, that's a _**great**_ idea.".

She stood up and looks at us, "Can I be the first one?" We both nodded, Kaede then stands and begins walking towards the ocean then stops shortly. Yukiko looked at me, "Can I take the picture, Manami?". I noded and handed her my phone, I watch as Yukiko stood up and moves towards Kaede, but with a good amount of distance between them.

Kaede was slightly standing on her tippy toes, flashing out her signature smiles with both of her hands planted on her hips, while her left thigh is faintly covering her right thigh. Then suddenly her body illuminates brightly for a moment and then she resumes straightening herself up. "Your turn, Yukiko." Yukiko hands her the phone and went to go stand in front of the spot where Kaede was standing early.

Yukiko had her eyes close with a wide grin on her face, she had a peace-sign placed on her cheek while her other hand is on her hips. Kaede took the picture and the flash went off. Yukiko then drops her arms down and start walking towards me. "Your turn, Manami-chan~."

"Can I take the picture while I'm sitting down?" I questioned.

"How come you don't want to stand up?" asked Kaede. I nervously laugh, "I'm actually quite lazy right now to stand up.", she just rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. "Oh, _Manami_."

Yukiko then hands her the phone, Kaede grabs it from her palm and begin walking to me. I then turn my back to the water, I slightly leaned to the right, with my hand pushing me, I decided to tilt my head slightly, so my cheek is gently resting on top of my shoulder. I push my bangs back once again, since it kept coming in contact to my forehead. I settled my other hand on top of my thigh, I cheekily grinned at camera lens of my phone, then a sudden flash appears. I blinked my eyes rapidly to adjust my vision for a moment.

Kaede smirks evilly at my phone and I look at her quizzically, I see her thumb tapping quickly on my phone and then abruptly hands me my phone back with an innocent smile, I raised my brows at her, _'What was up with that expression before?',_ I grab my phone back from her.

I debated whether I should question her about it, but I decided to brush it off.

"What do you guys want to do now?" questioned Kaede. Yukiko just shrugged, "Let's just relax and then head back." Kaede nodded in agreement, she then lays down onto the beach towel.

Yukiko as well lays down and places her hands on top of her stomach. I pulled in legs into my chest and wrapping my arms around them. Suddenly Kaede sits up and quickly crawls to the bags and frantically looks in each of them. Before I could question to her sudden action, Kaede then whips out a miniature plastic cup filled with pudding.

She then looks at us, "I almost forget about these!"

Yukiko begins laughing out loud, I then soon join in.

* * *

On the way to my apartment, the car ride was fairly quiet, the only noises you could hear is Kaede softly snoring and Yukiko humming to herself quietly. It's not that none of us had nothing to say, but we were all just too exhausted to open our mouths. I looked at the passenger seat in front of me while reminiscing. Today actually turned out incredibly fun, I was able to hang out with Kaede and Yukiko and I am very glad that Kaede dragged me into this, because if it weren't for her, I would still be at home writing essays for scholarships.

I leaned my head back and look up, _'Maybe I should try having a bit more fun on my summer vacation. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt.',_ I smiled to myself and exhaled quietly, I then felt a vibration on top of my thighs, I then looked down and see a small mail icon, I furrowed my brows in confusion.

' _Who could possibly be texting me at this hour?'_

I swiped my phone to the right and to my surprise, it was a certain red-head that sent me a message. I grabbed my phone and lift it close to my face, I squinted my eyes to read the text. My hand suddenly loosens its grip on my phone, causing it to fall back onto my lap, I feel my heart picking up its pace and I instantaneously feel the familiar warmth surfacing across my face.

I place both palms on my face and I stare down at my phone screen with wide eyes.

There was that picture of me in my bikini in the message. _**In my bikini**_. That wasn't the only the source that got me all flared up, but the text that was sent to me.

The small black text read….

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I had to end it off as a cliffhanger, but don't worry, you guys will find out what the text read in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing, I honestly did not expect quite a lot of people to post such positive comments! I genuinely hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I was going to upload this tomorrow, but I just really had an urge to upload it today. I know there are some grammatical/spellings errors, but I will soon bad fixing that. (-:**

 **This arc is very close to be ending (hint: it will be the next chapter), and after that, karmanami will be appearing more!**

 **I know there isn't karmanami going on and I am so sorry for that, but don't worry! That will be coming up soon, so be on a watch for that.**

 **Anyway, I will be seeing you guys later in the next chapter.**

 **\- omonoi.**


	3. Late Night Surprises (Part 3)

**.: ch.3 :.**

 _ **Song of the chapter:**_

Currently none.

* * *

 **Title Unwanted:** I hope this chapter made up for the cliff hanger!

 **jinmin:** I hope you liked how Karma reacted. (-:

 **PuppyLoveCharm:** Oh my! Thank you so much, that means a lot. I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.

 **I12Bfree:** hAHAh yes, Kaede sent the picture to Karma-well I hope the reaction you receive from Karma is suffice.

 **DA830:** Karma and Okuda eating lunch on the steps is not canon (my apologies if I confused you), but I honestly wish it was! ;_;

* * *

 **[Karma POV]**

"ZZZzzzzZz.."

I grit my teeth with much more force, to the point where it's beginning to hurt my jaw and clenching onto the couch armrest tightly, ' _I can't fucking take this any longer_.' I try not to get frustrated as often, because it simply exerts too much energy and I would much rather utilize that energy for something more worthy.

I whip my head away from the movie-which I was happily indulging into. I shoot daggers at the snoring strawberry blonde. I lean over to the glass coffee table to obtain the dark grey remote, i press down the pause button towards the television to set the movie to an hault.

I push myself off from the sofa and approach the source that's producing such inhumane noises, they were sprawled all over the couch having one of their leg on top of the couch with their foot dangling behind and the other just over the edge of the couch, while they have their arm set above their puny head and the other resting on top of their abdomen.

I flick their forehead with tremendous force, just enough to wake them up from their slumber, instantly a pair of sapphire eyes soon became visible and a quiet gasp fell upon their mouth. For a moment it was actually quiet, until our eyes met.

"What the hell, Karma?" they snarl at me like an animal.

"Your snoring is aggravating me."

My lips then curve into a sinister smile, "You're lucky I was feeling generous today, because I would've done something worse than a flick." they simply respond a thick swallow and attempts to scoot back into the couch for protection.

"That's not a way to treat your guest, especially if it's a female."

"The noise I heard coming from you did not sound inhumane. I do not give a fuck whatever you identify yourself, you're still receiving the same treatment." I crossed my arms and glare down at her.

"It's just a snore, why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Have you never heard yourself snore?"

She just rolls her eyes and slowly sat up from her position. "You're always asking for a fight." As I was about to retort, she instantly stands up and begins stretching her arms towards the ceiling and begins to adjusting out her attire, she pats down her blue sailor skirt and fixes her white short sleeve button down collar. "I'm gonna go home now."

"By all means, please do."

If I haven't woken her up, I believe I wouldn't be able to tolerate her snoring any longer. I usually do not have problem with people with snoring, but if it's to the extent where it is actually distracting me, then we are going to have a problem.

She shoots me an irritated look and without hesitation, she quickly gather her things and proceeds walking towards the front door, I follow her behind, so I can lock the door when she leaves. She slips into her worn-out leather loafers and slightly taps her toes to the ground, "Goodnight Akabane." she murmurs and unlocks the front door and swings it open. "Night." I responded.

As she steps out one foot out my door, I took this as a cue and went on over to go lock the door, but before I do, I watch her as she approaches her car and unlocks it, letting herself enter through. I shuffle my way back into my home and lock the front door. I exhale deeply and pull out my phone from my pocket to check what time it is, _'12:17am'_ , I push my phone back into my pocket and walk myself back to the room where I was previously in, I lazily flop back onto the couch and before I could resume the movie, my stomach growls loudly and I groan silently, _'Fuck, I didn't realize how hungry I am.'_

I was so invested into the movie, that I forgotten about my hunger. I contemplated momentarily, debating whether I should just finish the movie or get a grab to bite, I arose myself off from the couch and walk back to the kitchen, _"Food first.'_

I walk over to the stainless steel refrigerator and pull onto the long handle to reveal the inside, I scan my eyes up and down, my head falls down in disappointment and I slowly close the the door. 'I really should have gone grocery shopping yesterday.' Sadly there wasn't anything to eat, there were only a half-full carton of milk, bottles of water, and just some variety of herbs. I wasn't really feeling to go out right now, but if I do not feed into my hunger, I will just end up being more hungry.

Since I'm not exactly feeling for a hefty meal, I will just pick up some snacks from my go-to convenience store, _**Family Mart**_ , I have been going to that place since I was a child and the majority of people that works there already knows me as the "late-night-eater", since I would go there often at night just to pick up a few snacks.

I head over to my bedroom to pick up a hoodie and my wallet, I push the wooden door to reveal the interior of the room, I flicked on the switch and quickly went over to my bed to snatch a black hoodie and then grabbing my wallet on the way out of the room. I place my wallet into my pocket and quickly putting on my hoodie, I snake my arms through the arm-holes of the hoodie and tug on the hem of the hoodie to straighten it out.

I walk back to the front door and pull a pair of sandals off the shoe-rack, placing my feet into the shoes, I grimace when I realize how cold these sandals were, but I decide to just endure it. I unlock the door, pulling it back so I can step out. I pull the door behind me and grab my keys to lock the entrance.

* * *

There wasn't much people out, which wasn't very surprising, considering it's late. The people that I passed by was mainly businessmen that appeared extremely fatigue and some joggers going on for a late night run with earbuds settling in their ears. Then there was just me, a teenager going out for late night snacks and heading back home to play video games.

I felt sweat trickling down my back and that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I regret wearing a hoodie, _'how did I even come to an conclusion to wear a hoodie, when summer is in season?'_ I debated whether I should just take off my hoodie, but I don't feel like bothering to carry it with me, however, I decided to roll up the sleeves to my elbow, to help alleviate the heat.

My eyes somehow wander its way up to the night sky, the view was actually pleasant, there were array of vast twinkling bright stars, some emit light more than others and some emit less light than others. But then there was a specific star that caught my eyes, it was the crescent moon, I sigh softly and stare at it momentarily but soon ripping my eyes away from it. Every time I see it, my head just begins flooding in with bittersweet memories of a certain yellow bipedal octopus that held such a bulbous head, to think that a strange creature would have such an impact on me makes me laugh.

It has been two years since that event occurred, I can still remember it so vividly as if it was yesterday, when all of Korosensei descended to the sky, every member of Class 3-E sat in ear piercing silent, I believe majority of us was having the same thought process, _"We did it."_ In no way it felt rewarding, it more so felt that we lost. Then an array of hysterical crying erupted throughout the class, I forced myself to not let myself go, but my vision was becoming more blurry as more tears accumulated along my eyes and at that moment, I just push my pride to the side and allow the tears to fall to the dirt. I had my head down in hopes to hide from people seeing how vulnerable I was.

M throat clenched which made pained me when I tried to swallow, my hiccups begins getting louder, but i grabbed my face forcefully to help quiet down my hiccups. I felt my shoulders jolting up every few seconds and my body begins trembling.

I shake my head to break my train of thoughts, if I let myself get any deeper into my thoughts, I will just end up being in a bad mood. I felt a vibration in my pocket, I pull out my phone and see that I received a text from Nagisa, I slide the screen to the right to open up the message, "Down to play Overwatch?"

Without hesitation, I replied back, "Sure, give me like 20 minutes and I'll be on." Before a minute pass by, a new text pops up, "Where you at?" he inquired.

"I'm out." I responded back.

With that, the conversation ends. I decided to look through my phone that is until I heard commotion coming from my left, my head shoots up and before I could register what is happening. I collide into a soft figure that wore twin-braids, due to the collision, the figure was falling backward and in an instinct, I grip on their forearm and slowly pull them up.

My eyes widens after realizing who I came encounter with. It was a former classmate of mine in Kunugigaoka Junior High School, she still held her signature look,oval spectacles that is casting her eyes and dark lavender hair that was tied into twin-braids and bangs that seem to grew longer, hovering above her pale skin. It was poison-glasses, Okuda Manami.

Ever since I graduated from primary school, I kept in touch with the majority of Class 3-E, but there was some a few that I lost in transition and Manami was one of the few people. But here we are, unexpectedly reuniting after two years.

Our eyes came in contact and I could tell her she was in complete disbelief. I couldn't help but feel jovial seeing her. She was few of the classmates that I enjoy having their presence around, I really admire her talent, poison-making, I would occasionally request her to produce some lethal chemicals that I could utilize in attacking Korosensei. Her love for science was very amusing, I would sometime listen her go on and on about how vital science is and so on, when I would watch her facial expression as she thoroughly explaining about science, her wide eyes always would be full with gleam and passion.

"K-Karma-kun?!" a mellow booming voice causing my train of thoughts to suddenly cease. I pull off my signature smirk and look into her eyes. "Long time no see, Okuda-san."

For a second my eyes tear away from hers and momentarily focus on her throat swallowing thickly, my eyes soon resume back to where it was looking at.

"I-It has, K-Karma-kun."

I couldn't help resist breaking into smile, "You are still clumsy as always." Her glasses was setting slightly crooked on her face, making my hand automatically approaches her face to push her glasses up. "Okuda-san, you should always watch where you're going." I lift my hand up and flick her forehead slightly. She instantly reacted by placing both of her small hands on top of her forehead with a slight pain expression following it off with pouting lips,

I part my mouth to say something to her, but I was interrupted by a familiar female voice, "Wow, didn't expect to see you, Akabane." I gaze my eyes towards where that voice belonged to and hold and behold, it was Kayano and beside her was Kanzaki.

"Oi! Long time no see Kayano." I turn my head to the raven-hair besides her, "Same goes for you Kanzaki!"

"I didn't think I would see the Red Devil himself again." Kayano held a small smirk with her arms cross, besides her, Kanzaki had a small smile upon her lips, "It's nice to see you again, Karma-kun."

"Same here." I nodded, I decided to question them how they've been and what they're currently doing, the explain the reason as to why they were out, is because all three of them decided to go on a little trip to Odaiba beach. Kayano is currently a rising movie star and explains in hopes she gets the part in an upcoming action movie that she auditioned in. As for Kanzaki, she still enjoys playing video games very much in her leisure time, but is as well focusing into her studies in hopes to become a nurse in the future. I was about to question Okuda on how she've been, but it seems that she's intensely focus on something, I was confused at first, but then realized what she was focusing on.

It seems that Kayano and Kanzaki has caught on what is going and burst into laughter. I let out a low chuckle, not wanting to interrupt what is going on with Okuda. I could hear Kayano and Kanzaki murmuring to each other,

"Manami sure knows how to subtly check someone out."

" _Oh my_ , Manami-chan.~"

"Okuda-san." I hear a gasp escape from the spectacle girl and flesh slapped, she looks up at me with wide eyes like a deer in headlights, I stare at her half-lidded with my lips curved into my usual smirk. "I wasn't aware that Okuda-san was one to check someone out so openly." Okuda lets out a squeak and tear her eyes away from mine, "I-It's n-not w-what you t-think, Karma-kun."

"Oh it is what it looks like, Manami-chan.~" teased Yukiko.

"I'm with Yukiko on this, no person stare at someone like _**that**_ , unless they find them extremely attractive." chimed Kaede. I couldn't hold it in anymore and my head kicks back in laughter, "G-Guys, I think you should quit it with the teasing. Okuda-san's face is beginning to turn redder than my hair." It was true what I was saying, Okuda's cheeks seem to redden at every passing second.

"K-Karma-kun!" whined Okuda, she slaps hands on her cheeks while pouting. This made me laugh slightly harder, her actions were so similar as to how young children act.

I decided to push her buttons a bit more out of pure teasing, "Hey, it's fine if you find me attractive, Okuda-san.~" I lean down to eye level with her, "It is not a crime to think so." her eyes grew as big and instantly drops her head down fidgeting the hem of her sweater with the other hand gripping onto a plastic bag.

"Akabane, you're the one that should quit it with the teasing." Kayano warned.

"Manami has been nervous enough today." Yukiko adding on with Kayano.

I look up to them and stare at them quizzically, "Oh really? What happened with Manami?" I asked curiously. "Just look at what she is wearing." Kaede smirks and points at Okuda's attire with her arms cross.

I look back down to Okuda who is still staring down at the ground, she attempts shielding off her body with the small white plastic bag, "I-It's nothing really."

I was eyeing Okuda up and down, she was wearing a crop navy sweater with some lace stitched to some black shorts. I feel half shock and half amuse, seeing Okuda in this type clothing reminds me that she is really no longer the 15 year old girl.

"It's looks nice... especially the shorts." I kind of shocked myself when I said that, because I usually do not compliment people's attire, but it was true, she indeed looked nice in that outfit.

I could hear Kayano and Kanzaki cackling in the distance, "Wow A-Akabane, d-didn't exp-pect hearing that from you." it was pretty hard to comprehend Kayano's incoherent speech since she kept laughing in between.

"Same here." I said quiet enough for me to only hear it. I decided to end the conversation here and let them head off to the beach. "Well, it was nice seeing familiar faces." I looked at all three of them with a small smile. I see that Okuda's attention is no longer glued to the ground but is now facing me, I had an idea so I asked for Okuda if I could use her phone for a moment, she hesitantly complies and I hastily punch in my phone number and saving it in her contacts. I hand back her phone and shoot her a smile, "I would like to say, it'd be a pleasure to catch up with you Okuda-san this sunday." Okuda cheeks flared up and I could clearly see the utter shock in her eyes, "No need to answer it now, considering you have my number." I winked at her and I couldn't help but grin when she frantically looks down at her phone.

My eyes went back to where Kayano and Kanzaki was at, "No need to ask for my phone number, I'm sure Okuda-san here will lend you my phone number to you guys." I playfully ruffle Okuda's hair, "See you later, Poison glasses." I bid my goodbyes to the girls and wave bye as I enter into the convenience store.

* * *

"Heh.." Upon my entrance I can see Jin almost falling asleep amongst the counter, as he had his palm placed under his chin with his elbow holding him up. I walked over to him and gently clasp my hand around his forearm and pulls it away from him, causing him to almost face-planting to the counter. "What the fuck?" I hear Jin say, his green eyes was filled with anger but that soon disintegrate, he lets out a chuckle, "Fuck, you caught me slippin again."

I just chuckled, "I'm assuming it's pretty slow today." Jin just scoffed, "Oh yeah, man." he fix up his posture and begins stretching out his limbs, "The only people that came in was a coworker of mine with her two friends."

"I mean this what happens when you take on night-shifts."

"True, but I actually don't mind it."

With that the conversation ends and I go off to catch some of my go-to snacks. I returned back to where Jin was, he just simply rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? You still like that shit?"

"Fuck off." I chuckled, "It's really not that bad."

Jin lets out a scoff and begins scanning the items, "That'll be 994 yen, Akabane." I pull out my wallet and hand him over the exact amount. "Thanks, now go head back home, it's late." He hands me over the plastic bag that held all my snacks, I bid my goodbye to Jin and exited the convenience store.

* * *

I reach my house and pull out my phone, _'No reply huh?'_ Not too long ago, I texted Okuda-san about to inform her again about the proposal I made, but to my luck, she still hasn't texted back. I brush it off and pull the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. I enter in and lock the door behind me. I felt a vibrate in my pocket and I pull my phone out again to see a text from Nagisa.

I checked the time and it was _1:32am_ , I slightly winced and check to see what Nagisa said, "Karma, are you back home yet? Are you okay?" I quickly typed back apologizing and saying I was caught up with something and also that I won't be on for another 25 minutes. Since I was going to take shower, to wash off the sweat I was producing.

I walked over to my room and flip the switch on, I place the plastic bag ontop of my bed and pull off the hoodie I was wearing and chucking it to the bed. I felt my clothes sticking to my skin as if it was another layer of skin. I grimaced in disgust and went on over to my drawers to pick up a white t-shirt, black shorts, and some boxer.

I rush to the bathroom and place my phone on top of the sink counter. I yank my clothes off and disposing them to the side, I push the glass door aside and step into the shower while closing the door behind. I turn the faucet to warm and instantly feel the water engulfing my entire body.

* * *

As I was staring down at my nude-self through the reflection of the mirror while brushing my teeth, I hear my phone vibrate and nonchalantly sliding the screen, expecting it was a text from Nagisa. I look down at the screen and nearly choking myself with toothpaste in my mouth. I slam my toothbrush down onto the counter, staring down at my phone with wide eyes and heaving slightly.

It was a picture of Okuda-san with a caption below that read, _"Thank you, Karma-kun! I am actually having a really fun time."_ the picture of her was the main source that nearly choked me, she was wearing a navy colored bikini and she no longer had her braids nor her glasses. Her soaked hair was down, her bangs was pushed back and bits of strands glued to her face, she had her cheek press down to her shoulder as she was holding herself up with her hand. It seem that she took this picture right after she was in the water, because her figure was vaguely glowing. I felt my eyes slowly traveling down to the navel of her bre-. I refrain myself from looking any further, I looked back to her face and smiled, she genuinely looked like she was happy. Okuda held such a joyful grin that reached ear to ear-I could slightly see her lavender orbs peering from her eyelids.

I had to admit again, she _**really**_ no longer looked like her 15 year old self. I felt a smirk tugging on my lips and decided to mess with her, I click onto the text bar and typed, "Navy looks good on you." I press the send button and wait for moment for it to send, I then place my phone back onto the sink, I look up to my reflection, my cheeks was slightly tinted red and drop my head down while groaning loudly. _**'Fuck'.**_

* * *

 ***Note : 9/8/16:* Guys to let you know, Karma did not pop a boner at the end of the chapter, I am so sorry that I wrote it like that, he just simply dropped his head because he can't believe he dared to do such action on Mamami. ; v ;**

 **My sincerest apologies for the wait for this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! The arc is finally done, which means you guys will receive much more karmanami moments in future chapters. (I know right? _finally_.) I am not exactly how long I will make this story, but I hopefully around 20+ chapters, I'm not entirely sure yet.**

 **Anyway, I decided to doodle up the last part of the chapter. I tried my best drawing Manami's hair down, but it was quite hard. ;_;**

 **Doodle: It's the first picture on my blog: omonoi . tumblr . com**

 **(I just added space in between, just remove them when typing it in your search bar.)**

 **Please leave a review, it helps a lot! Thank you.**

 ** _\- Omonoi_**


End file.
